Survival
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: An Alliance wife thinks about her and her husband's survival.


This is a fic that I started right around the time of SummerSlam of 2001 to deal with what I thought was a missing piece in the Sara/Undertaker/DDP stalker storyline. I found it the other night and figured I would finish it off and post it for the heck of it. This is in First Person POV.

Survival

TITLE: Survival

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: RATING: PG - 13

CONTENT: ADULT LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, VIGNETTE, 1ST PERSON POV.

SPOILERS: Around SummerSlam 2001 though mildly AU.

SUMMARY: Somebody thinks about her survival in her fast changing world.

DISCLAIMER: Those appearing either own themselves or are owned by World Wrestling Entertainment.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, Anywhere else, please ask.

_Survival_

It's not betrayal, it's survival.

At least that's what I tell myself everytime I think of what I'm about to do to my husband. Again.

I guess I should back up and explain. My name is Kimberly Page and I am Diamond Dallas Page's wife.

Oh you didn't know that DDP already had a wife? You thought he was just some sicko stalking the Undertaker's wife Sara? Well, certainly I can understand how the WWF fans who never saw Page in WCW might see him that way. But the Page I knew and the Page everybody sees today are two very, very different people.

The Page I knew was kind and courteous. He never hesitated to defend himself or me when threatened. He used to never back down from a fight or a challenge. True, he sometimes played dirty in WCW, but it was almost always man to man, involving only other wrestlers, never the tricks the Alliance Page has pulled. Never involving a man's family.

I first noticed a change a few weeks after Shane McMahon bought WCW out from under his dad, Vince's nose. Page was excited saying Shane had big plans for WCW and was going to make my husband a star. I was so excited for my husband that I didn't hear the little warning bells going off in my head telling me that I'd seen this before. When a man named Eric Bischoff whispered promises of being a star to ME a year prior.

But being hopeful that everything would work out for Page, I shoved those feelings aside. I denied the growing egotism, the arrogance, the demanding nature that was taking over my husband. I wonder now, if those were the same changes in me that Page saw as I was being controlled by Bischoff.

But I couldn't deny things indefinitely. The first incident that opened my eyes to what was really going on, was when Page my HUSBAND uttered "Sara" in his sleep. I woke him up and demanded, like any wife would upon hearing their husband say another woman's name in their sleep what was going on. He flat out denied knowing any Saras and that I was imagining things. When I pointed out that I heard him point blank say her name, he got defensive and went to sleep on the couch. Probably just as well he volunteered. I'd have sent him there anyways.

The straw that broke the preverbal camel's back, was Kanyon coming to the house to take Page to the RAW in California, bragging about "laying the trap for 'Taker." That finally got me to tune into the program, having not really been interested in the WWF shows, other than to tape them for Page so he could study them later. What I saw sickened me. Jim Ross called my husband a psycho and I'm not sure I can argue with that statement. Seeing the shrine to another man's wife that MY husband made sent shivers down my spine and reminded me of my own personal stalker by the name of Scott Stiener.

I watched the other RAW and SMACKDOWN tapes and I nearly cried. I saw people that I had worked with change and become different people to try and survive in this new Alliance. Booker T, Debra, Kanyon, Page all turned into strangers and for what? Survival.

I knew that eventually Page would ask me to join the Alliance. I knew that I would not survive the Alliance; not without changing into a stranger myself. But I couldn't stand by and watch my husband disappear, slowly before my eyes. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I contacted Vince McMahon and the Undertaker.

Funny, both seemed surprised that DDP had a wife. Wonder what else abut Page's pre - Alliance days he hasn't been honest about?

I met with them and told them I would do anything they asked of me as long as the end result was Page snapping out of whatever spell Paul Heyman and the younger McMahons put over him to cause him to do this.

I also mentioned a conversation between Stephanie and Page just a few days prior to my meeting with Vince McMahon and Undertaker. She talked about how what was happening to Sara was "perfect payback," to her dad and Undertaker and how they were hypocrites to go after Page because it was "just business." Her exact words. Just business.

Keep in mind that I've never watched a stitch of WWF programming until I saw that "shrine" my husband built, but Mr. McMahon and Undertaker's reactions have lead me to believe there was more to Stephanie's statements than meets the eye. Vince paled to the whitest white and Undertaker looked like a ghost from his past reached out and grabbed his throat tightly.

That conversation has lead me here, to Summerslam. About to do the one thing I swore never to do again: Turn on my husband in front of a life PPV audience.

This time, though I feel backed into a corner by my husband's recent actions, it is my own choice. Nobody is making me do this. Nobody forced me to go to Vince and Undertaker with what I knew. Nobody forced me to offer to do what they were asking me to do. Nobody is forcing me to go out there and slam a steel cage door on my husband's head.

Because I am Kimberly Page and I am fighting for me and my husband's survival

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
